tdiwritersnuzlockefandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of Brandon Episode 3
b121.png|Challenge accepted. b122.png|Me, battle you? Hahahaha. Do you know who you're talking to? I'm the king. b123.png|You're about to fight the greatest Nuzlocker this wiki has ever seen. Be prepared to bring it. b124.png|It was not brought. b125.png|Why do I find that reaction sooo hilarious? :D b126.png|Later, upon reaching level 18, Rupe-Dawg made the time honored change from boy to man. b127.png|-One grind later- b128.png|:O I love this guy. b129.png|Okay, Wattson...you're usually the gym leader that gives me the most trouble, in Hoenn. But not today. Team Bro is ready to rock n' roll your balding, dementia plagued world. b130.png|-insert The Final Countdown- b131.png|I was worried about that Voltorb, because it has Selfdestruct. b132.png|Easy so far...don't get cocky, Brandy...must resist urge...to gloat... b133.png|Urge to brag...rising... b134.png|Yeah, urge to brag: dead. That Manectric rocked my team, pretty hard. b135.png|...Interesting reaction. b136.png|Thanks, bro. b137.png|See what I mean? We came pretty close to losing, once I ran out of Parylz Heals. b138.png|Sorry, Rupe-Dawg. I know it's a weak move, but someone has to learn it. b139.png|I was so happy to stumble into route 112, and find something that wasn't a Poochyena. Welcome to the team, Infuego the Numel! b140.png|Aw, Lonely nature? Poor Infuego. :( b141.png|First encounter on the Fire Path. :O Holy crap, it's one of my top 20! I can't believe my luck. These things aren't common, either. b142.png|A epic Pokemon deserves and equally epic name. b143.png|Unfortunately, Torkoal is a Fire type, and we already have Infuego. So, I'll stick her in the Daycare, in case we need her in the future. b144.png|The results of massive grindin'. b145.png|Leaf Blade is probably one of my favorite moves, ever. So, I HAD to screencap this moment. b146.png|Route 114 capture. Woo! It's a Lotad! :D I love these little dudes! Not to mention, it's part Water-type. b147.png|Best name for a Lotad, ever. b148.png|Naughty nature? Oh, Brotad. b149.png|This literally happened one level later. XD b150.png|Meteor Falls capture. b151.png|Oh, Zubat. Attacking you in caves since 1996. b152.png|Welcome to the team, Drake. I'm thinking you'll go into the daycare, until we need you. b153.png|Aw, another lonely nature? :( b154.png|Here, Hellfire will keep you company, bro. b155.png|So, apparently Team Magma is illin' on top of this mountain. So, I have to take a cable car up there and fight Maxie, their leader. b156.png|Bring it, Maxie. You and your slick mullet are no match for Team Bro. b157.png|Exactly. Slick mullets are no match for an army of bros. b158.png|Jagged Pass capture. Not too excited, I'm not crazy about Spoink. b159.png|See? It's a pig on a spring. b160.png|You're as good as boxed. b161.png|Meanwhile, in epic news, Infuego became the strongest member of Team Bro. We are so ready to avenge TAU's loss at Flannery's hands. b162.png|Okay, Flannery. You may have defeated my buddy TAU once before, but now you have to face I, Brandon, king of the wiki Nuzlocke. b163.png|To make things interesting, I'll only use Infuego, and I won't heal him, at all. b164.png|Silly Numel. b165.png|Slugma? More like Suck-gma. b166.png|Whoa, I didn't know she had a Camerupt too! :O Oh well, it was inferior to Infuego. b167.png|Infuego, superior. Torkoal, inferior. b168.png|Maybe you'll think twice about dropping out of college, chica. b169.png|Yoink~! b170.png|Do I know you? b171.png|Thanks, strange female. b172.png|Technically that desert area is still on route 111, where I caught Infuego. However, the Mirage Tower is a different area, and that's where I captured this Trapinch. b173.png|Seacons for the win! b174.png|:O Holy wood geckos, Batman! Our li'l Ashitaka is all grown up! b175.png|And he's a powerhouse. b176.png|Sorry, Snaptrap, but we've already got a Ground-type on the team. b177.png|After much bike riding/daycare abuse, Drake is finally ready to join the team. b178.png|Pokemon won't evolve, if they're in the daycare, even if they reach their level of evolution. So, I had to train Drake a level, to get him to evolve. b179.png|A nice shot of Team Bro, before we go face the 5th gym. b180.png|Here we are, back in Petalburg, to face...my father! :O Dun dun duuuuun! Unfortunately, we've reached 60 screenshots, so it'll have to wait until episode four.